


Lie down here (and be my girl)

by pr_scatterbrain



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, M/M, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_scatterbrain/pseuds/pr_scatterbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five lies Ryan Ross told someone to get them in bed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie down here (and be my girl)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anon_lovefest prompt: “Five lies Ryan Ross told someone to get them in bed with him.”

 

 

 

1.

It doesn't count. It doesn't. She isn't the first girl he fucks. She isn't the prettiest. She isn't anything. She's not even his girlfriend.

 

2.

He lies to Brendon. He says - he says what Brendon wants (is _dying_ ) to hear.

He pretends he's Spencer.

 

3 & 4.

He tells himself this time it's different.

 

5.

He can put together words. He can. It's the one thing he can do. The only thing he can still do. But Spencer can make them cut, and cut deep. So when they finally run into each other after months and months of radio silence, instead of saying he misses his best friend (only friend), Ryan makes his mouth into something that resembles a grin or a smirk or something as cruel as he can manage while half drunk and says, _'It's not like we've got anything left to lose.'_

 

 


End file.
